Goodbye
by keeperofknowledge
Summary: His last thought before drifting into sleep, was, ‘I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.’


Ok, I never thought that I would be doing this. However, recent events have made me finalize my decision. I am going to quit writing fanfiction. For those of you who consider this a good thing, please don't fill up review spaces saying, "Hope you never come back". However, if you would like to say goodbye or something else, my new one shot is dedicated to you.

**Goodbye**

When we first met, you didn't know

But at that time, I came to know

That you were the only one for me,

My love, my one, my everything

Fires seemed to surround her. She couldn't believe the extent of the devastation that they had left in their wake. She couldn't believe that those demons, some of whom hadn't been seen for over a thousand years, had just marched through her village. It was at that moment that she arrived at her intended destination, konoha hospital. It was at that moment that it began to rain. The heavens opened up and let loose what seemed to be the tears of the heavens for all those who had died today. Running into the broken building, she made her way to the wing where he was being held before it had all started.

As she made her way there, she had to stop more than once, her body forcing her to cough up the blood that was running into her lungs. Gripping her chest, she knew that she didn't have much time left. After all, she had been attacked and left for dead. She remembered that her cousin had once taken a wound in the same place, but that didn't matter. She had to make sure that he was ok.

As she pushed open the doors to the section he was in, she stared in shock. One of the main support pillars had been shattered, and most of the room was filled with debris, there were even a few patches of the ceiling that were open to the sky, rain pouring through them. She forced herself to move toward the spot where he had lain. Digging through the rubble, she could feel her connection to her body fading. She estimated that she had lost at least 2 pints of blood, most likely much more. Finally, she found him. Shoved under part of the bed, text to the bed was Sakura. It was more than apparent that she had been killed by a piece of collapsing debris, the missing half of her head was proof of that.

Pulling his limp body from beneath the rubble, she dragged him into an open space. Activating her byakugan, she was radically reminded why he was here in the intensive care unit. Portions of his inner coils system were heavily damaged, and entire section had been removed. He was lucky to have lasted the trip back to Konoha.

She couldn't see much chakra running through his system, but that meant nothing. After he had returned, the medics had had to regularly supply him with chakra inorder to keep him from dieing. Flowing some of her chakra into his system, she could feel him respond. He opened his eyes.

"Hinata…" his voice rasped. "Leave. I can't be saved. Save yourself. Go find him. He'll need you."

She knew who he spoke of. But she didn't care. He was safe.

"I can't." She whispered back. Taking his hand and placing it on her wound, she saw the look pass through his unseeing eyes. He understood why. "I will stay here with you. Until my final breath, I will never leave your side my love."

With that she lay beside him, flowing her chakra into him, until there was nothing left to give, and even then, she began to destroy her cells to create more. Less than an hour later, she felt his heart stop beating. Using all of her strength, she began to funnel her chakra into his chest cavity. However, she knew that nothing would save him. Before long, continuousness slipped from her grasp. Before long, her heart stopped too.

He couldn't believe the destruction that lay before him. Entire sections of the city seemed to have been burned, while others were just filled with dead bodies. As he and his fellow monks moved through the city, they separated, each searching for survivors. While searching a large compound, another monk, one of his close friends, called out to him, beckoning him to follow. He was led to the city hospital. There, his master met him.

"Master, why have you summoned me?"

"Yukio, the reason that we came here was for you to meet your mother and father. Was it not?"

"Yes, but I do not know what that has to do with summoning me here."

His master's face held a stern look, which quickly dissolved into one of sympathy. Within moments, his master held him in an embrace.

"I am sorry Yukio, but they are no longer within reach. That was when he saw them. Two bodies, they lay embraced on the floor. One was a woman, she wore very loose clothing, and had dark hair. The other, was a man, he wore traditional hospital robes, however, the most noticeable feature, was his hair. It was golden.

Yukio stared at the graves. The monks had helped him carry the bodies back to the monastery, there, they had been buried. Both were marked by a single pillar, which stood as a testament to all that was buried there. As the sun set, he heard the call for dinner. And turned, walking away. However, after no more than ten paces, he paused, and turned to look back. His pure white eyes, staring at the marker, only to have him turn, and begin his journey back to the compound, as he stepped in out of the rain, he shook out his golden hair, and redressed in fresh clothing. As he sat in his room, he could not help but cry. He had never met his father nor his mother either. They had sent him away just after he was born. And now, he would have to wait a lifetime to see them. As the heavens poured forth their tears, so did he. His last thought before drifting into sleep, was, 'I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.'


End file.
